Legend of Zelda - ZeLink - Great Force
by firewolf2012
Summary: Don t you know what that great force that keeps time and life in place is called? Don t you know how legends never end? Would a ZeLink fanfic clear it all up? Well, believe me, it shall. I do not own the Legend of Zelda (just saying).


_**Hey there! Ok, so this is just another fluffy oneshot about someone called Link and someone called Zelda and blah blah blah, I don`t really think you want to hear all that. Plus, who am I kidding? I bet you`re not even reading this anyway.**_

_**Right! Ok then everyone. Here`s what I need to say, just before I get started and all that.**_

_**First, this is just a oneshot - once it`s done, it`s done forever - meaning that I won`t be adding any extra bits (but I do gurantee that it`s quite good already). **_

_**Another thing, is that I don`t own the Legend of Zelda (well, not yet anyway XD).**_

* * *

The morning sun slowly started rising and showing itself from behind the vast hills of Hyrule. Its warm rays spread across the soft grass, announcing morning to all those that overslept.

All life came back to light after the coldness and darkness of the previous night, and even the trees seemed to wake up, stretch their branches and finally begin their day in the happiest way possible. Their whispers amongst eachother started once again, despite the fact that no one, but themselves, could hear and understand them.

Hyrule`s castle`s walls also seemed to shine as the sun hit them, making it look more beautiful than it would have normally been. Its towers stood tall, high above the ground, and in one of them, was the Princess`s room, not too far away from the library.

Zelda lay on her bed, her eyes fixed and concentrated on the book that she was reading since midnight. The truth was that lately, she barely got any sleep at all. Her dreams and thoughts were all mixed up, and sometimes, not even she would understand what they mean or say. It wasn`t normal for the great princess of Hyrule to not be able to sleep, just because her heart seemed to be beating faster than anything else in the world, that her eyes would go blurry whenever she thought about it, that her legs would go numb whenever somebody else brought it up or just because she didn`t even want to admit it to herself.

Finally, the young woman closed the book, as she couldn`t even keep up with the text anymore. She heard a slight knock on her door, and imediatly, she knew who it was.

"Come in." the princess said calmly, her voice a bit shaky for no reason.

The door creaked open and from behind it, an aged Sheikah stepped into her room. Impa was Zelda`s attendant, but the truth was that the woman had been more like a second mother to the girl, as her real one had died when she was three.

"Good morning, princess!" she greeted, just the way she would do every morning, "I have great news for you today, so cheer up."

That suddenly caught Zelda`s atention.

"There is someone that would like to speak to you. He claims that he had travelled a lot in order to arrive here today, so his efforts should be well appreaciated."

"Who is he?" the princess asked, placing her book on the table near her bed.

"I believe, your Highness, that his name is Link." Impa smiled widely as she said the young man`s name, knowing a bit too well what Zelda would think when she heard it.

The young woman froze for a while, staring at her attendant unconsciously. She couldn`t believe her ears. Link had come to see... _her? _That was incredible... supposingly.

"Princess?" her short day-dreaming was interrupted by Impa, as she was smiling even wider now that she had seen Zelda`s reaction, "I shall suggest that you get dressed now, and come to see him." the Sheikah bowed and slowly left the room.

_Oh great. _The princess suddenly though. _What am I even going to say to him now? _

She decided that she would deal with that later and therefore got dressed quickly. She was wearing a white simple dress and her usual Royal Family crest tied around her waist. She then made her way down the stairs and though the corridors of the castle, reaching the garden, where Link was waiting.

"Good morning, princess!" he said, a sign of clear happiness in his voice.

"Good morning, Link! And please call me Zelda." she smiled warmly as she sat on the bench, next to Link, "So what brings you here?"

The young man hesitated at first, "Well, I just wanted to come and see you... I... I... I`ve been quite lonely lately... and I.. I missed you."

She was shocked when those words reached her ears, but not shocked in a bad way, but in a good way.

"Really? Because, I missed you too... quite a lot." Zelda couldn`t help but blush to a pink-y colour.

Link chuckled a bit as he moved closer to her, even if she hadn`t realized.

* * *

_A voice told him go, but the other said stop. He couldn`t listen to any of them, his mind was on stand-by. His fingers went numb, his legs felt like jelly, but the truth was that his heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour._

_While her, she was the same. It seemed like her throat was tied up in a tight knot, just so that she wouldn`t be able to talk and tell him more, and her body just wouldn`t follow instructions. _

_They were both frozen solid._

* * *

Link was the first to wake up and tried to talk, tried to tell her something that had been sitting on his _chest_ for quite a while, pressing down on his ribs and stopping him from breathing.

"Zelda..." he began, but his voice started to fade away a bit, " I... I... I must say that... you look rally beautiful today.." he mentally kicked himself and strangled himself to death. From everything there was to say, that`s the only thing he could?

The princess blushed to an even darker pink, "Well, thank you... You know... Link... I don`t know how to say this but... I think I really like you to be honest..."

"Really? Because... I don`t _like _you." he paused, just to let her look up at him and stare into his electric blue eyes, "But that`s only because... I _love _you..."

Zelda smiled widely and pulled him into a hug which got tighter and tighter. Finally, when they pulled apart a little in order to look into eachother`s eyes, they slowly pressed their lips together and decided that the princess and the hero shall never be separated again, for as long as they live, and even beyond that... .

* * *

_And the legend goes on and on, but it would be far too big to even fit. Words cannot even describe all those adventures and sufferings that the Hero and the Princess had been through, and how one of their hearts would stop beating when the other did. This legend is endless, going far beyond our imagination, as it never ends, not even today, because history is reborn, again and again, for as what had once been a brave young man and a princess, could now be any one of us..._

_Time seems to keep moving and living,  
Even if you stop believing or seeing,  
Because there`s this power that keeps it going,  
This connection that keeps it flowing.  
Indeed, it is a great force,  
One that shall never end its course._

It is more powerful than a thousand bears,  
But it cannot kill, nor can it harm.  
The only people that suffer because of it,  
Are those that have lost it.  
And this power, my dear friend,  
You got to remeber that I have said,  
Is not other than love itself.

_Do not believe my words if you do not feel the need to, but I shall say just one last thing - that if you chose not to believe, you chose not to know, and not knowing means not succeeding, which eventually leads to failing. Failing being the worst thing someone could ever do._

* * *

_**Ok, hope you liked that. Tell me if I made any mistakes plz. Oh, and please tell me if you like the bit at the end! I spend ages doing that XD.**_

_**Please review, because I would really appreaciate that to be honest! (and zelda and link would too)**_

_**:D**_


End file.
